


All from a chance encouter

by 127774



Category: Adventure Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127774/pseuds/127774
Summary: It's been a long time since things between Marcy and Bonnie went sour and they have since moved on with their lives, truthfully nither really thinks about the other these days. That is until, a chance encounter reconnects them; will they be able to pick up where they left off? Will Marcy be able to forgive Bonnie? What will happen when Marcy finds out about Bonnie's crazy new boyfriend? How will he react when Bonnie's ex saunters back into her life?I swear, I will come up with a better title and summary when it's finish. Rated for mild swearing, might go up as a I go along.





	1. A Chance Encounter

Marcy walked into the break room to get her things and go home rejoicing that for once she seemed to be on top of everything. This feeling lasted all of twenty seconds, right up until she checked her phone to find she had a missed call from the school. She cursed.

Keila looked up from her locker questioningly and said “What’s up, wait no, let me guess. It’s the school again?”

“Ugh” Marcy said slamming her locker shut in anger “Would one week where I don’t have to go in and talk to a bloody teacher be so much too ask?”

“It could be good news” Keila said fairly “One of them might have done something great”

Marcy snorted and said “Yeah? Which one?”

“Finn’s a good kid” She said as they walked out to the car park.

“True, but he gets bored in school and doesn’t try” Marcy said heading for her car.

“Well, have fun with the teachers” Keila called heading for the bus stop “See you tomorrow”

“Bye” Marcy called getting in her car.  
She pulled her phone out and sighed; this was going to be another headache she didn’t need. She called the school to discover that it was Marshall who was the problem today and whatever he had done was bad enough to require a chat with the headmaster. Brilliant. Just brilliant.

She put the radio on in hopes of cooling off a little before having to deal with the pompous arse that was the headmaster. Honestly, she’d hoped she’d never have to see the stuck up prick ever again after leaving school but no, no, no; Marshall and to a lesser extent Finn and Jake just had to get caught. Half the shit they did was actually pretty funny but the headmaster clearly didn’t think so. All things considered you would have thought he might have gone a little easy on the boys but apparently not. On the bright side she got the feeling the other teachers were indeed cutting them some slack. Marceline’s mood was not improved when she pulled into the school car park to see the Buckley’s car out said and Bonnie standing beside it talking to Finn, Jake and B Mo.

“Great, just great” She muttered to herself.

She got out and grinned awkwardly saying “Can’t stop, got to have a word with arse face”

She was distracted from her general agitation by the presence of Mr and Mrs Buckley and Roby when she walked into to the office.

“Hey Mr and Mrs B, Gumball” She said nodding respectively, awkwardness returning in full force “What brings you here?”

Mrs Buckley swelled with pride and said “Roberts be selected to be the student head of the gifted and talented program, we’re here to discuss what this will entail. What brings you in here Marceline?” she asked smiling.

“Marshall car-” Gumball began but was cut off by the headmaster’s secretary appearing.

“Miss Abadeer the Headmaster will see you now” She said coldly.

“Right” Marcy sighed.

She braced herself for the worst and kept repeating in her head that it is not acceptable to punch the headmaster in the face even if he did deserve it. She walked into the office to find Marshall trying and failing to look sorry and headmaster Aston looking aggravated. He’d gone an interesting shade of reddish purple and there was a vein throbbing on his forehead. She and Marshall used to compete over who could get his forehead vain to throb the most times a week. She knew he still used it as a way of keeping score. 

Aston looked up from berating Marshall and said “Ah, Miss Abadeer so good of you to make it, although I did specify 3:40 not 4:00”

“I was working” she said trying not to get annoyed at still being treated like she was a damn student.

In fairness she thought, I am twenty minutes late and that is probably very annoying when he’s waiting to preen over Gumballs successes to his board of Governors parents. Still.

“Hm” He said “Now that you have arrived we need to discuss Marshall's behaviour”

“Oh? Changed has it?” She asked her irritation beginning to show, she had a lot better things to do then hear about how Marshall was still an annoying little shit.

“It remains below the standard that we would like to see in our students” He said.

Marceline raised her eyebrows and waited. Surely he hadn’t called her in to tell her nothing had changed, that he was still badly behaved and they still had no solution. Marshall meanwhile was staring at his knees trying not snicker.

After an extended pause he went on “There was an incident today. He has vandalised school property, he carved a… slogan one of the desks which will need to be replaced, you will of course be billed for the damages”

At this last part Marshall’s suppressed laughter stopped dead; that had clearly not been part of his plan. Look of satisfaction on Aston’s face at Marshall’s reaction was enough to tempt a saint to violence. 

“Is that all?” Marceline asked deadpan.

That caught Aston off guard and he seemed to lose his flow “Hmm, perhaps we should discuss this in private?”

“Fine” She said “Marshall go wait by the car”

He didn’t need telling twice and he shot from the room like a flash. 

As the door shut behind him Aston leaned forward and said “Miss Abadeer this has to stop. You need to get him under control”

“How?” Marceline asked brusquely “What on earth would you suggest I do?”

“He lacks discipline” Aston snapped “He doesn’t understand that his actions have consequences”

Marceline actually laughed “He understands, he just doesn’t care, you think he gives a damn about detention? Or getting expelled? Or failing his exams? He couldn’t care less about any of that”

“He needs real support at home, a strong male role model to guide him” Aston spat “If your father were to return I’m-”

He got no further because at this point Marceline lost her temper and slapped him around the face. He sat in stunned silence as she leapt to her feet and shouted.

“How dare you? Who do think you are? You arrogant, pompous, little man! Marshall doesn’t need a strong male role model” She sneered and went on “he’s grieving, he just needs time and not have teachers constantly telling him what a failure he is”

And before Aston could compose a reply Marceline turned and stormed from room infuriated.

 

Marshall leaned on the Buckley’s car grinning at how flustered Finn was getting talking to Bonnie. He felt bad that they were going to have to pay for the desk but he had a job and would pay for it himself however much Marcy argued. This was his fault after all; well no it was arse faces fault for not being able to take joke. Anyway why did they have to replace it? It wasn’t that rude and it was still a perfectly usable desk, it just probably should appear in school photos or anything. The conversation was interrupted by the sound of Marcy shouting. He couldn’t make out what was being said but assumed the worse.

Marshall paled and said “It wasn’t that bad!”

Bonnie looked at him and said “I’m sure you’ll be fine”

“I’m sure I’m fucked” He said paling further when Marcy came storming out of the office with murder in her eyes.

“GET IN THE CAR!” She shouted at them. 

Finn, Jake and Marshall all piled into the backseat, none of them wanting to next Marcy at this moment. B Mo hovered uncertainly and rubbed the back nervously.

“B Mo, why haven’t you been picked up yet?” Marcy asked fractionally calmer.

“Err, my dad said I need to sort myself out tonight” he mumbled looking at his and then asked “CanIstaywithyouagain?”

“Of course” Marcy said “Just get in”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm down a bit.

Bonnie put her hand on Marcy’s shoulder and said “What happened?”

Marcy blinked in surprise and said “Er… nothing, it was nothing”

Bonnie raised her brows and said “Yeah, right”

“Ugh, just arse face living up to his name” She said rolling his eyes

Bonnie giggled “I’d almost forgot that nick name, what did he do this time?”

“Oh just said that the reason Marshall’s misbehaving is because he doesn’t have a strong male role model”

“Uh! What a sexist tool” Bonnie said indignantly.

“I know right?” Marcy said and went on her temper rising again “And you know what else he said? That answer would be to have our dad back on the scene!”

Bonnie’s jaw dropped and she struggled for words “He’s, he’s, he’s such an utter arse!”

“Isn’t he? God I wish they would just cut them break after everything that happened” Marcy said.

There was the beginning of an awkward pause but Bonnie killed it with fire before it could grow “Sucks you still have to deal with him”

“I know right, anyway I got to get going” She rubbed the back of her neck and said “I guess I’ll see you around sometime”

“Yeah” Bonnie said equally awkwardly.

“Um… right” Marcy said “Bye then”

“Bye” Bonnie said and called just as Marcy was getting into her car “Marcy wait!”

Marcy looked up and said “Hm?”

Bonnie jogged over while rummaging in her bag. She pulled out a rather scruffy notebook and began scribbling something down. She handed the scrap of paper over.

“Here, it’s my new number” She said nervously “We should hangout again sometime, I, I really miss you”

“Um… OK” Marcy said a little taken aback.

She they pulled away there was a long silence before Marshall started to babble.

“Look I had no idea that they were going to charge us I didn’t think it would mean they’d throw the desk out. I mean it’s not like it doesn’t work as a desk anymore and I don’t think what I wrote was that bad, I mean I coulda written loads worse” He said in a breathless rush.

“Shut up” Marcy said cutting across him “what did you even write on the damn thing?”

He smirked, despite everything he was still very proud of this one “Incest is a game the whole family can pay”

Marcy tried to fighter the laughter, she really did but it was no use.

 

Bonnie played nervously with her phone all the way home while her parents talked happily with Gumball about all that his new role entailed. Bonnie was happy not to join in, her mind firmly focused on Marceline. Anyway she herself had been head of the program when she was at school and it wasn’t as exciting as it first seemed; it just meant he was going to end up trying to manage a bunch of highly strung individuals whose hair was practically falling out with the stress of high achievement. She chuckled to herself thinking just wait until they get to university, then they’ll know really stress.

Her mother looked at her and asked “Everything alright?”

“Hmm…? No fine” She said distractedly her mind returning to seeing Marceline again.

“Thinking about Marceline” Gumball teased. 

Bonnie rolled her eyes “No, what was she doing here anyway?”

Gumball snickered and said “Marshall carved incest is a game the whole family can play on a desk”

This got a small chuckle from Bonnie, a disappointed tut from Mrs Buckle and an exasperated eye roll from Mr Buckley.

“Honestly” Mr Buckley said with a small laugh “Still, hardly out of character is it?”

“No” Gumball said “But I think his behaviour is actually improving. Marginally”

Mr Buckley looked at Bonnie and asked “I don’t suppose Marceline mentioned why she was so angry?”

“Yeah” Bonnie said losing her good humour “apparently Aston said that the reason Marshall was so badly behaved was because he didn’t have a male role model and that she should get their dad back”

Mr Buckley’s grip on the wheel tightened and he said “the damn fool’s crossed a line there, honestly who on earth does he think he is?”

“Why can’t you just get rid of him dad? You’re the chair of the board of governors, I thought you chose the headteacher” Gumball asked.

“Because it is a board and most of the others like him, he gets results” Mr Buckley said agitated. 

“Yeah at the expense of students” Bonnie said “The amount of pressure he put on you is unbelievable, I get less now at medical school then I did during my A levels. It’s ridiculous”

“Believe me if it was just up to me he’d be gone by now” My Buckley sighed “I’m working on it OK? And I’ll have a word with him about this, that kind of thing just isn’t acceptable”

There was a long silence before conversation returned to Gumball and his new role and despite her best efforts Bonnie’s mind returned to Marceline. Why had she given her number? What could she possibly hope to gain? She supposed it would be nice to apologise for everything and try and make things right between the two of them. Then again after everything that had happened, everything she’d done there was no way Marcy would be interested.

When they arrived home Bonnie went straight up to her room and after firmly closing the door she flopped down onto her bed. Partly as a dramatic emotional gesture but mostly because she’d had a long day studying and was pretty tired. She stared at her bedroom ceiling and sighed going over things she’d rather not think about. She needed a distraction. The obvious choice was to study; she was pretty up to date but there was always something that needed doing. However, this would contradict her new rule not to bring her studies home. It stressed her out and that affected her performance and general happiness. Home was for leisure and the library was for studying; if she was falling behind on her work then she would just spend more time at college. No, studying would be a mistake and for a brief moment she remembered how Marceline used to play her guitar when she was studying back when they were together. It had been so soothing and taken so much of the stress of her A levels and life in general away.

Before she could stop it Bonnie’s mind and returned to the place it always did when she thought of Marceline and even years later her cheeks still burned with shame at the way she had acted. It had all gone wrong when Marcy’s mum had died in that car crash and it had never seemed to get better. Marcy had had to abandon her hopes of university because it was the only way she could support Marshall, Finn and Jake and there was no way she was letting Hunson or Martin get custody of their respective sons. Not that either of them had been leaping to attention at the thought. She’d tried to be there for them but she’d been so angry and frustrated at the time as she couldn’t go to Oxbridge because of the whole Neddy situation which meant her parents needed her at home. Then things just didn’t get better and she’d been so cold. Everything had just gone so wrong. Her internal agonising was interrupted by a knock at the door she looked up.

Her mother poked head in and said “Everything alright love?”

Bonnie shrugged and said “Yeah I guess”  
Mrs Buckley looked at her skeptically and asked “Thinking about Marceline?”

“Yeah” Bonnie said without enthusiasm.

“Why don’t you come help with dinner?” Mrs Buckley asked “It’ll keep your mind busy”

“Right” Bonnie said “Sure, I’ll be down in a minute I just want get changed”

With that her mother left; she didn’t spend long changing and headed downstairs soon after her. She put Marcy to the back of her mind and assured herself that there was no way Marcy would want to see her again after everything she’d done. She wasn’t sure if that was a comfort or not.


	2. It’s Just Coffee

“OMG MARCY! YOU ACTUALLY CAME!”

Marcy looked up from her drink and grinned, LSP had arrived “Well yeah, we did agree to meet up”

“I know but I was expecting Marshall or Finn or someone was going to do something that would stop you” LSP said sitting down and then she went on a little awkwardly “Err… so you know how I’ve been staying with Canyon and helping her move into her new flat and stuff?”

“Yeah” Marcy said she had a feeling she knew where this was going.

“Well she’s nearly finished getting all her stuff in and her flat isn’t really big enough for two people and her rent agreement say’s no sub-letting or something” she went on quickly.

“Yes you can stay with me but you’ll have to fight B Mo for the spare room” Marcy said cutting her off.

“Oh my God thank you!” LSP said joyfully “I don’t even care if I get the sofa bed! I was sleeping on a camp bed at Canyons and she kept telling me I should, like, go back to my parents and stuff”

“Oh I wonder why” Marcy said a little sarcastically.

“Ugh! Don’t you start too” LSP said half defiant, half desperate “I can make it one my own, I told them wasn’t coming back and I’m not!”

Marcy raised her hands a gesture of peace “OK, OK. I’d argue with the whole on your own thing but OK” there was a long pause while LPS’s feather settled and eventually Marcy said as casually as she could manage “I bumped into Bonnie the other day, she gave me her number”

LSP choked on her drink “OH MY GOD!”

A few people turned to look at them and Marcy quickly shushed her “Dude chill, I only saw her for like a couple of minutes. I was at the school because Marshall was being Marshall and her and her parents were there because Gumball is up for that gifted and talented thing”

“Hu, that was that thing arse face was obsessed with? That I never got invited to because I’m not, like, a musical prodigy” LSP said in vague recollection.

“Yeah, you didn’t miss much. Basically a whole bunch of nerds being over worked and having nervous breakdowns” Marcy said with a small smile.

“Anyway, you saw Bonnie?” LSP said returning to the news of the moment “When are you going to see her again?”

Marcy raised her eyebrows “Are you forgetting why we stopped talking in the first place?”

“Maybe she wants to apologies” LSP said with unusual care.

“Maybe I don’t care” Marcy said harshly.

There was another long silence before LSP spoke “Well you should arrange to meet her anyway. I mean either you’ll like make it all up and it’ll be like so totally sweet or you’ll get into like a massive fight and the you can say all that stuff you wished you’d said before. It’s, like, a win win situation”

“Can we just dropped it, OK?” Marcy said wanting to move on.

LSP mumbled something in which the words ‘crazy boyfriend’ could just be discerned. Marcy narrowed her eyes as the first twinges of concern appeared.

“What was that?” She said little sharply.

“Nothing” LSP said not looking at her.

“LSP” Marcy said a little more forcefully.

“Ugh, I said and you can help get rid of her crazy boyfriend” LSP said.

“Crazy boyfriend?” Marcy asked her concern growing.

“Yeah she’s got this new boyfriend, Ricardo Hart and I get really bad jubies off him. Like he seems like really nice and stuff and all her nerd friends love him but the rest of us think he’s a creep”

“Yeah well draw a smiley face on a toilet tube and the candy people will think they’ve meet the most charismatic man in the world” Marcy said disdainfully then asked intrigued “What does he do exactly?”

“Ugh, it’s like hard to put your finger on” she said then went on quickly “The others don’t like him either, like Canyon, Fionna and Cake, Chromeo, err… the short one with red and white hair, kinda creepy? Has that even weirder brother with the skulls”

“Percy Butler?” Marcy offered.

“Yeah him, and even Pyro and Greasy don’t like and they don’t even particularly like Bonnie” LSP said “Pyro, like, offered to set his house on fire and make it look like an accident but I said that you would call that ‘over the top’ or something”

“Yeah no shit” Marcy said with a small laugh then went on more seriously “Even Perce has a problem with him then?”

“Yeah and we all know how weird that guy is” LSP said and then went on uncomfortably “And well, he sort of kinda reminds me of um, well a smooth and polished version of Ash”

There was a long pause while Marcy digested this new information. It had rather taken the choice out of her hands as there was no she was would do nothing if Bonnie was with a guy like Ash. Whatever had happened between them she didn’t deserve that, no one did. It was probably fine, sure none of the others seemed to like him but it could just be he wasn’t their sort of guy and that wasn’t a crime. They didn’t like quite a lot of people and quite a lot of people didn’t like them. Outside of their own social circle they really wern't that likable, too loud, too rude, too obnoxious and just too… dodgy. Bonnie had spent a lot of her time trying to reconcile her, and Marcy hated to use the word but it did fit, mainstream friends with her more alternative ones. When they had been dating the candy people had really disliked her and spent a lot of their time trying to persuade Bonnie that she was bad news. It was perhaps unsurprising that now Bonnie had a boyfriend that they liked the guys wouldn’t be so keen on him. And yet… like LSP said it couldn’t hurt to go see Bonnie and make sure everything was OK. Really what could actually happen?

Bonnie was at the library studying when her phone buzzed. It was a little surprising, usually no one messaged her during the day as they knew she probably wouldn’t answer. Naturally she assumed it was Rick, chances were something had come up and he wasn’t going to be able to pick her up from the station this evening. She was astonished to discover that it was a message from an unknown number. She opened it with a sinking feeling.

Hey Bonnie it’s Marcy, you want to get coffee and catch up?

Bonnie stared at the text for a long time unable to quite believe that Marcy actually wanted to see her again. She didn’t know what to think. She sighed but knew there was no way she was going to say no.  
Sure, I’m free this afternoon  
There was a longish before Marcy responded.

Cool I finish work at 3:30  
OK, so Poppy’s at 3:50?  
Sounds good  
See you there

Bonnie stared at her phone screen for a long time trying decide what to tell Rick. It wasn’t that much of a walk from the station to the coffee shop so no problem there; he was bound to be curious as to why she wanted picking up from town and not the station and he always got a little iffy about her hanging around what she still thought of as her Marcy friends. Not that she’d ever mentioned Marcy to him, now that she thought about she’d never actually got around to mentioning that she was bisexual. Anyway that didn’t really matter right now. She sighed and hoped Rick wouldn’t get upset, it wasn’t like she was cutting into their time together so all should be well.

Can you pick me up from town this evening instead of the station? x 

Why?   
I’m meeting a friend for coffee this afternoon   
Who?   
Marceline, you haven’t met her. We’re old school friends   
I thought you were studying   
Yeah but I’m coming home early because I haven’t seen her in ages.  
Fine

She sighed again, he was always so brusque when he was at work. She found it rather hard to concentrate on her studying for the rest of the day. She had an odd mix of elated butterflies, gut wrenching fear and a large helping of shame for good measure. The rest of the day past agonisingly slowly with Bonnie looking at the looking every other minute. Eventually it was time depart and the commute home seemed to pass in a flash, although that may have been because for once she wasn’t traveling at rush hour. Similarly, the walk from town to Poppy’s seem to pass in the blink of an eye and before she knew it Bonnie was stepping into the little coffee, palms sweating, heart pounding and leg shaking. Marcy looked up as Bonnie walked in and the look that paced quickly across her face was almost enough to make Bonnie right back around and leave. This was clearly just a way to settle the old score and well… tell her what a horrible person she was, probably better to just leave.

No, a far stronger and more logical part of her thought, Marcy was never that cruel and anyway it’s not like you don’t have it coming

She walked with a little more confidence and sat saying “Hey”

“Hey” Marcy said with an odd look on her face.

There was a long pause and then Bonnie said in breathless rush “Look Marcy I- I just wanted I’m sorry for everything, I acted like a major jerk and there’s no excuse, I’m just, it was just that, I don’t know but I’m really sorry”

Marcy raised her eyebrows and looking at Bonnie's violently shaking leg said “Jeez Bon, you really are nervous”

She rubbed the back of her neck and said “yeah, I guess I’m just waiting…”

There was another long pause before she finished “To hear what a terrible person I am and how much you hate me”

Marcy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, part of her had intended to say some rather unpleasant things but well… face to face she just couldn’t. She’d been angry at the time but it had been a long time ago and there’s only so long you can go hating someone after you stop seeing them.

“I guess I did hate you for a while but I did hate everyone at the time and it was like, nearly five years ago now” Marcy sighed again “You were not great during all of that but I forgive you”

Bonnie looked up from her knees in shock and said “For real?”

“For Real” Marcy said with a chuckle 

Bonnie actually laughed with relief and said “I’ll get the coffees, cappuccino no sugar, right?”

Marcy nodded and reached for her purse saying yeah “Yep, hang on a sec”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got this” Bonnie said casually

“Sure?” Marcy asked

“Certain” Bonnie said

When she came back there was a long silence which Marcy eventually broke “So how are things going with you these days?”

“Pretty good, I’m getting better at managing my time, well it’s more work life balance then time management” Bonnie said, still a little taken aback at the shift in tone.

“So no more red bull fuelled all night study sessions then?” Marcy said with a small chuckle.

Bonnie laughed too “Yeah, I’m not going to miss them. No, college is for work, home is for recreation”

Marcy smirked a little and said “same old Bonnibel Buckley, always so prepared and has everything planned out”

“Yeah well someone has to” Bonnie said a little snappishly.

“Whoa chill dude, it was just a joke and it not like it’s a bad thing” Marcy said in a pacifying tone.

“Sorry, long day you know” Bonnie said, there was another long pause before she went on “So… um, you still work at McDonald’s then?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m shift manager now, pays pretty sweet” Marcy said happy to move on.

“So do you still do the waitressing?” Bonnie asked, remembering that Marcy had had to get a second job to support the boys.

“Nah, Marshalls got a job now and I perform Ronnie’s Rock Box most weekends so between us we’re OK for money” Marcy said causally.

“For real? You perform at Ronnie’s?” Bonnie said delightedly.

“Yeah” Marcy said modestly and them before she had really thought about it added “you should come watch some time”

Bonnie looked a little taken aback but said “That sounds great, I haven’t been there in ages”

“No?” Marcy said with a smile and went on smirking “Shame because I hear the music has gone, like way up hill in the past few years”

“Really?” Bonnie said smiling “Where'd you hear that, because if it was from someone who performs there they are defiantly biased”

Bonnie’s phone buzzed and she blushed “Sorry, I forgot to put it on silent”

“Don’t’ worry about it” Marcy said pulling her own phone “Damn, I’ve got like twenty messages of Marshall all asking when I’m picking them up, I don’t think he likes homework club”

Bonnie laughed “I bet they’ve given the normal attendees a shock”

She looked at her phone, it was a text from Rick.

Hey babe how’s it going?

“What is it?” Marcy asked, interested

“Oh, just a text from Rick” she said typing quickly.

It’s going great, it so fun to catch up

“He’s my…” she trailed off, not sure if she should continue.

“Your boyfriend” Marcy said and at Bonnies look of surprise “LSP told me”

“Yeah” Bonnie's said a little relieved then added quickly “He is a great guy, like sweet and-”

Marcy cut her off “Dude, chill you don’t need to explain to me why you’re into a guy”

Bonnie smiled gratefully “Thanks, it’s just well… you guys all seem to not like him”

“Us guys?” Marcy said.

“You know, the gang” She said then added “I haven’t actually seen any of them in a while”

“That gang?” Marcy said laughing “Are we a gang then? Who exactly is in this gang?”

“You lot are definitely a gang and it’s like you and LSP, Cake and Fiona, Pyro, the Tanks and Susan, all the rest of them” She chuckled and added “I even sort of miss Mort and he kinda gave me the creeps”

“Hey, Mort’s a great guy and I owe him big time” Marcy said laughing “but yeah, kinda creepy”

“what do you owe him for?” Bonnie asked curious but before Marcy could reply her phone buzzed again.

“Boyfriend again?” Marcy asked, glad of the change of subject.

“Yeah” Bonnie's said, brows furrowed as she typed.

Sorry babe but if you want a lift it has to be 4:45  
Why? x  
Work, they need me in later so 4:45 is the best I do I’m sure your friend won’t mind  
I know but I haven’t seen her in forever  
Sorry but you can always meet her another time  
I guess  
Cool I’ll see in 20 minutes

 

“What’s up?” Marcy asked seeing the look on Bonnies face.

Bonnie smiled apologetically and said “It’s just Rick, he’s giving me a lift home and something come up at work so the only time he’s availed is in twenty minutes”

Marcy’s said “well if transport is the only issue I can give you a lift home”

Bonnie brightened for a moment but then said “Um, no if that’s OK. It’s just that I won’t see him all day if I don’t go with him now and well…”

Marcy sighed but didn’t push the issue “well how about you come the Ronnie’s this Friday? We can do some catching up after my set, if you don’t mind hanging around until close I can give you a lift home too”

Bonnie broke into a smile and said “that would be great”

 

It was only fifteen minutes before Rick arrived and when he walked in Marcy didn’t think anything in particular of him. A bit on the big side, but nothing on either Tank, Pyro or Susan, fairly handsome but in an average, mainstream sort of way. Relatively expensive clothes but not excessively so, he looked… clean cut, like the kind of boy you could bring to an uptight grandma without a worry. There was no hint of the danger that LSP had suggested but there hadn’t been many hints that Ash was one of them. He walked over and put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder with a tight-lipped smile.

“Oh hey Rick! I wasn’t expecting you for another five minutes” Bonnie said getting up.

“Oh well the traffic the was good” He said, he had a deep, rich sort of voice “So are you going to introduces me to your… friend?”

Marcy wasn’t sure if she imagined the brief pause and, worse, the flashed look of disdain.

“Oh right, yeah. Rick this is Marceline Abadeer, Marcy this is Ricardo Hart”

Marcy stood up and offered him her hand. A rather condescending, mocking looked passed across his features and he said “Charmed I’m sure”

Marcy was gratified at the momentary look of pain on his face as she gripped his hand. He’d tried to crush her hand! The fool, not only did Marcy have a physical job, she’d played string instruments since she was three and arm-wrestled with the Tanks and Susan. Granted she didn’t win but she had ended up with a grip like iron and if this little ponce thought he could intimidate her with a firm handshake he had another thing coming.

“Ricardo Hart” Marcy said in a sightly lyrical tone that she used to mock “Nice, you look trim. Go running a lot?”

“About once a week” He said a little perplexed.

Marcy laughed, she still had his hand in a death grip but he didn’t seem willing to let go “Cardio”

“What?” He said trying to tighten his grip.

“Oh nothing” She said tightening right back.

That did it, he had to let go or break a finger. He stuck his hand in his pocket with a smile that was more grimace then grin.

“Well it was nice to meet you Marceline, but we need to get going” He said.

“Yeah I should probably go pick the boys up or Marshall might actually have an aneurism” Marcy said as they walked outside.

He stopped by a pretty flash car, had to be his parents or a gift because there was no way someone their age could afford that thing. She strolled to her much older, much more beaten up people carrier.

“See you guys later” She called then added “And Cardio, don’t strain yourself”

She drove away and Rick clenched his jaw, he had a bad feeling about Marcy. She seemed like those dodgy types that Bonnibel sometimes hung around with, honestly the girl was too nice for her own good. Anyone with sense would have avoid those people but Bonnie insisted on keeping them around.

As they drove away he said “What the hell was that cardio thing about?”

“Oh nothing” Bonnie said and he was sure she was trying not to laugh “Marcy just comes up with nicknames for people, that’s why like half my friends have weird names”

“Oh yeah, the freaky ones” He said a little moodily.

“They’re not freaks, they’re just… free spirits, they don’t like being told how to live that’s all” Bonnie said in exasperation.

“Whatever, they’re still wired” He said then after a pause added “I think she might have been coming onto me”

Bonnie actually laughed and said “Honey, I really doubt it”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he snapped.

Bonnie was taken aback and said “Oh nothing, it’s just you really aren't her type and well… I’ve seen her flirting and that wasn’t it”

“Really? How does some like that flirt?” He said with apparent interest.

Bonnie shrugged “Well she just sort of acts like a goofball mostly and she writes them songs”

She trailed off blushing a little. Rick glanced at her in puzzlement but seemed to let it drop. There was a long silence during which he wondered about what exactly this Marceline was to Bonnie.

After a while he said “So where is she from?”

Bonnies brow furrowed and she said “Well she was born in London but they moved out here when she was about five or six”

“No, I mean like, where is her family from?” He said as if she was being stupid.

“London” Bonnie said puzzled “what are you getting at?”

He sighed “Babe, she hardly looks English, does she? I’m just curious, you’re always saying I should get to know you’re friends better”

“Oh” Bonnie said more than a little annoyed “Well not that it matters but her mum was black British and her dad was white, she and Marshall are lighter than their mum”

“Oh right” he said then added “No need to get annoyed, I just wondered”

“Whatever” Bonnie said staring out the window wishing she’d taken Marcy up on her offer of a lift.

There was a long pause before Rick said “Babe, don’t be like that. I didn’t mean for you to get upset, come on this is the only chance we get to see each other today”

Bonnie sighed said “Yeah, right. How was work?”

He talked about his day for a while, complaining mostly, then finished with “Still, better than McDonalds”

“What?” Bonnie said a little thrown by the remark.

“Oh nothing, it’s just I saw you're friends uniform and well, it’s hardly a good job is it” he said offhandedly “No wonder she got such a shitty car”

“Yeah well there aren't that many jobs for a single woman who has to look after three kids” Bonnie said, irritation returning.

“Three kids, eh?” He said smirking “She must be better at flirting then I thought”

“No” Bonnie snapped angrily “They’re her brothers, she took custody when their mum died. She had to drop out of school and cancel her university application, she the hardest working person I know”

“Ok, Ok, Jesus, it was just a joke” He said irritably “How was I supposed to know all that?”

“Yeah well” Bonnie muttered.

There was another pause before he said “So how did her mum die? And where’s her dad?”

“Her dad’s a prick” Bonnie said “And her mum died in a car crash”

“Drunk?” He asked then added quickly “Joking, joking, why are you being so sensitive about this? It’s not like she’s a close friend anyway, you said you haven't seen her in ages”

Fortunately they had arrived at Bonnie's house and she was glad to get out.

“See you later babe, love you” He said, still sounding annoyed.

“Right, yeah love you too” Bonnie said less than enthusiastically.

She walked in without waving goodbye and slammed the front door behind her. Her mum was in the kitchen and she looked up puzzled.

“I thought you were having coffee with Marcy, I didn’t think you’d be back for a while yet. What’s wrong?” She said concerned “Did Marcy say something?”

“What? No, nothing like that” Bonnie sighed “No, I just don’t think Rick likes her much”

“Oh, well” She began but Bonnie cut her off

“Look, I really don’t want to talk about it” Bonnie said with a small smile “OK?”

“Alright” Her mum said sounding a little concerned but dropped the subject.

 

As Marcy drove away from the coffee shop she drummed her fingers on the wheel. That had been… nice actually. It had been been really great to see Bonnie again she hadden’t known what to expect but well, that hadn't been it. She wasn’t sure about Rick, he seemed like a bit of a tool but that was it, she would have to get to know dear Cardio better before she could make any judgments.

When she pulled up at the school and texted Marshall he came out like a flash with the others trailing behind. Unsurprisingly, B Mo was with them and, surprisingly so was FP.

“Hey guys” She called “I didn’t know you went to homework club FP”

She shrugged and said “I’m supposed to meet Will at Percy’s at five and well since these guys were here I thought I’d hang around”

“Cool, want a lift? We’re heading that way to” Marcy said.

FP grinned and said “Thanks”

They bundled into the car and Jake asked “How come we’re going to Percy’s?”

“Pick LSP up” Marcy said and before she could continue Marshall cut her off.

“I can’t believe we had to sit through bloody homework club! Have you got any idea how dull it is? They all just sit there and… and do homework!”

“Shocker that” Marcy said laughing “You know, I used to go to homework club”

“Yeah well you were there to see your girlfriend! Now I have to go to homework club so you can go on a bloody date”

“Oh my god, Marcy did you have a date?” FP said.

“No” Marcy said quickly “Just coffee with Bonnie”

“Oh” She said but Marshall was not to be stopped.

“Whatever, I still had to sit through that hell on earth just so you could have coffee” he said irritably.

“He’s been whining all day” Jake said boredly.

“Yeah, it’s been really annoying” Finn added.

“Did you do any homework?” Marcy asked.

“Well there wasn’t anything else to do” He said arms folded.

“Good, I’m sick of seeing your teachers and believe it or not but GCSE’s are actually important” Marcy said

“Pft, who cares about exam results?” He said half moody, half laughing.

Marcy rolled her eyes and said “literally every employer you will ever encounter”

“Ronnie gave me job” He said defensively.

Marcy sighed and said “You want to be a pot washer for ever?”

“You want to work at McDonalds for ever?” he snapped back then after a long silence he said “Sorry, I didn’t mean that”

“Whatever dude” She replied.

There was a long pause and then Finn said “I’m thinking about trying out for the Rugby team”

“For real?” Marcy said “Thats awesome”

“Yeah, I’m kinda worried about Aston though, he’s really into the whole sports thing but Mr Roberts says I shouldn’t worry about that and that I’d be good at it”

“Yeah, Billy’s a pretty good guy” Marcy said casually “And don’t worry about Aston” 

“Yeah, if you’re good at anything Aston will fawn over you” Marshall said.

“I think you’ll be good at rugby” FP said “It seems like you kind of thing”

Marcy noticed how Finn blushed at that but didn’t say anything.

It didn’t take long to reach Percy’s and when they got out FP said “Wow, it looks more dodgy since the last time I was here, I didn’t think that was possible” 

Marcy had to admit that she had a point. Lord knows Mort was a great guy and one of best friends but well, even she could admit the house was weird mix of scummy and creepy. There was the burnt out wreck of a car on the drive, a big pile of scrap metal that she knew was regularly picked over and added to, and a beaten up old sofa with some questionable stains by the door. And there were the skeletons, they did not help. They were of various sorts and were the least important or largest of Mort’s bone collection, although he still took care of them, there just wasn't enough space inside. The horse was new.

“They give me the creeps” FP said with a shiver indicating the bones.

“Yeah, they give us all the creeps” Marcy said heading inside.

 

The inside of the house was not much better and it bore witness to the slightly obsessive nature of both Mort and Percy. Marcy had never been sure what was creepier, Morts bone collecting or Percy’s thing about the occult and demons. Neither made for great interior design and the place had a dingy and slightly crypt-y feel. Still they were good guys who had time for their friends and were generous with their money and booze, what more could you ask for?

She found Percy, LSP, and Fionna and Cake in the kitchen.

“Hey Marcy” Percy said but before he went any further LSP started.

“Oh my god! Marcy, how was your date with Bonnie!? I thought you’d like, be longer” She yelled

“Dude chill, it wasn’t a date and it went fine” Marcy said and noted the lack of surprise on the others faces, no doubt LSP had told them all about it.

“So are you two going to like, make it up?” Fiona said a little incredulously.

“Not likely with Hart hanging around” Cake muttered “especially if he knows you used to date”

“Yeah, I met Cardio” Marcy said “That’s why I’m back early, he was driving Bonnie home and apparently something came up at work and he had pick her up early”

Cake snorted “No surprise there, why Cardio?”

“Because he’s hard work” Marcy said.

That got a laugh and Marcy asked “What do you mean, no surprise there?” 

Percy sighed “When ever she hangs out with us, something always comes up that means he has to go and he always tries to get to leave with him”

Marcy sat down at the table and said “Really? He came off as a little standoffish and condescending but that was it”

“Who is this exactly?” Finn asked.

“Yeah, does Bonnie have a new boyfriend?” Jake added.

“Yeah, Ricardo Hart, and he’s a total douche” LSP said “And we’re like, trying to get rid of him”

There was nodding and a general murmur of assent from the others at the table.

“Whoa, whoa guys” Marcy said quickly “Not cool, I get you don’t like him but it's Bonnie's choice. We should respect that and if he makes her happy then we should be happy for her”

There was more muttering at that and Percy said “Look, Marcy I get that but she’s not happy with him, he makes her unhappy”

Marcy sighed and wondered what Bonnie had gotten herself into.

**Author's Note:**

> There is was! I'm actually pretty happy with it and there is more on the way. Pease rate a review! Well, I'm off to write some more, be lovely to eachother! Ta Ta!


End file.
